Une raison
by c0mpl1cated
Summary: Jiima se pose des questions à propos de leur avenir... peutêtre au détriment de Dita [DitaxJiima]


**Nom : Une raison**

**Auteur : Blue 09 (c'est moi)**

**Couple : Dita x Jiima**

**Genre : Romance avec leger drama**

* * *

**Une raison **

- Dita…

- Hum…

- Je te plais ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, bien qu'à moitié endormie sur son partenaire, se redressa dans la surprise. Manquant de tomber du toit où Jiima et elle-même avaient élus domicile. Mais l'ordi peut en accord avec ce fait futur, rattrapa par la taille son aimée pour la ramener contre lui.

- Jiima ! Protesta la fille plus petite.

Le ton était dur, mais pas les pensées, la preuve était que Dita ne s'est pas débattue pour sortir des bras protecteurs de Jiima, préférant se nicher plus profondément dans son manteau.

L'homme aux yeux rouges sang sourit à la marque d'affection, serrant un peu plus sa prise sur la jeune tendit que celle-ci retombait dans le sommeil. Il finit par fermer les yeux et se redonner à son activité favorite, rêvasser.

Ce genre de scénario était courant maintenant. Chii n'étant plus une menace, Jiima et Dita n'avaient plus vraiment de but, alors ils vivaient au jour le jour.

Bien que leurs supérieurs aient tenté de le contacter à maintes reprises, Jiima n'avait jamais répondu. Le fait que leurs corps étaient toujours en fonction, montrait que de toute façon ceux-ci les laissaient en paix pour l'instant. Après tout, il était toujours la banque de données nationale que Dita protégeait, ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient totalement inutiles ,enfin… il l'espérait.

- Jiima… Murmura la fille plus petite.

L'interpellé sorti de ses pensées, ramenant son attention sur la forme nichée maintenant dans son cou.

- Oui. Répondit-il.

- Tu crois… que l'on va nous débrancher ?

A la question, instinctivement Jiima serra plus la fille contre lui, à lui en faire mal. Alertée par le comportement inhabituel, Dita essaya de relever la tête pour rencontrer les yeux couleur braise de son partenaire, mais celui-ci refusa le contact.

- Jiima ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Aucune réponse. La jeune fille se releva de l'abri que lui offrait son partenaire, l'obligeant à la lâcher pour qu'elle se lève. Jiima la laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne lise en lui.

_Oui je pense qu'on va nous débrancher, et j'en ai peur. Parce que si on me débranche, je ne pourrais plus te voir. Te taquiner alors que tu somnole sur moi sera alors impossible. _

- Hé ? Jiima ?

_Je ne pourrais plus t'observer pendant que tu surveilles les alentours en sautant d'immeubles en immeubles._

- Jiima qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_Sentir ton parfum, te câliner dans ton sommeil, détailler chaque partie de toi à toute heure, tout ça serait fini et je t'oublierais…_

- Jiima répond moi !

_Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, nous avons encore une utilité après tout, vu que je suis toujours la base de donnée nationale. _

- Jiima !

_Peut-être que je pourrais aller au labo pour mettre en sûreté nos unités centrales comme ça je pourrais toujours être avec elle…_

- Jiima…

_Je ne veux pas la perdre…_

- Jiima ! Ne m'ignore pas !

Aux dernières paroles de son aimée, l'ordi surpris se décida enfin a lever les yeux. Pour faire face à un regard rempli d'inquiétude, de colère mais surtout… de larmes.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'analyser la situation, il sentit l'armature de la jeune fille se serrer contre lui tendit qu'elle l'embrassait. Jiima ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser, passant un bras autour de la taille de Dita tandis que son autre main fonctionnait par ses cheveux.

Il pouvait lire en elle, le baiser leur donnant une nouvelle forme de connexion.

_Elle s'est autant torturée que moi, voir plus. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi alors que je pensais tout seul dans mon coin. Je ne l'a verrai peut-être plus par le futur, mais je la vois actuellement. Seulement à force de penser au futur, j'en gâche mon présent. Elle doit m'en vouloir… _

Jiima cassa le baiser, attirant Dita de nouveau dans son manteau, celle-ci, plus rouge que jamais, se cacha un peu plus en celui-ci. Elle entendit un vague "pardon" venant de la bouche de Jiima et se détendit un peu pendant que ce dernier la câlinait doucement. Jouant avec ses cheveux et massant sa nuque. La jeune fille rouvrit légèrement les yeux tandis que Jiima s'exprimait :

- Tout compte fait, je ne crois pas qu'on nous débranchera un jour… Après tout peut-être que Chii et "cette personne rien que pour elle" feront cette chose qu'il leur ait interdite. A ce moment là, "ils" auront besoin de nous pour arrêter ce programme à nouveau.

En disant son rapport, Jiima se demandait lui-même comment il n'avait pas pu y penser plus tôt.

En réponse à l'exposée, Dita, rassurée, laissa échapper un soupir avant de se lover en boule dans les jambes de Jiima.

- En tout cas, merci pour ta réponse… assez franche je dois dire! Lança Jiima, le nez en l'air.

- Quel réponse? Demanda la jeune ordi sans ouvrir un œil pour autant.

- Oh rien… rien du tout. Répondit Jiima tout sourire.

Agacée de ne pas savoir, la fille plus jeune se jeta sur son compagnon. Prenant place sur son ventre tendit qu'un bras l'obligeait à se baisser plus à la rencontre de Jiima. Mais elle résista, voulant savoir à quoi pensait son ami.

- Où veux-tu en venir Jiima? Réclama Dita, les sourcils froncés.

- Ce que tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerves ma petite Dita.

A la réponse, Dita piqua un fard et se releva rapidement pour cacher le teint rouge sur son visage. _Foutu sentiment._ Elle s'éloigna de Jiima tout en le traitant de "baka" pour finalement s'allonger sur le côté, au bord du toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

La jeune ordi fut rapidement rejoint par Jiima qui s'installa près d'elle, mais celle-ci décida de l'ignorer. Amusée par ce comportement, Jiima passa sa main dans les cheveux de la fille, n'obtenant aucune protestation, il les coiffa de sa main puis commença à s'amuser avec sa tresse.

Même si ils n'étaient pas humains, Dita et Jiima étaient les ordis les plus aboutis de leur époque. Leurs capteurs sensorielles étaient un peu près aussi nombreux que ceux des humains, voir plus. De ce fait, même si Dita voulait à tout prix ignorer Jiima, elle ne pouvait pas feindre le contact donné à son cuir chevelu.

La jeune androïde finit par tenter de repousser la main ennuyeuse mais celle-ci évita ce geste et lui caressa la joue.

- Jiima… Souffla la jeune fille énervée.

La main se déplaça à son menton, pour passer à sa gorge puis à sa nuque.

- Jiima, fous moi la paix… Réclama Dita, même si celle-ci ne voulait pas vraiment que le contact cesse.

Mais Jiima ne l'écouta pas. Déplaçant sa main de la nuque de la jeune fille à sa clavicule, d'une pression il la remis sur le dos, pour ensuite la tirer contre lui.

Dita s'apprêtait à rouspéter mais le souffle de Jiima dans ses cheveux la fit réfléchir.

- Jiima? Murmura-t-elle

L'ordi plus grand pris le menton de la fille plus jeune entre ses doigts pour monter ses yeux à sa hauteur.

- Oui? Répondit-il, lueur de taquinerie dans le regard.

- Oui, tu me plaît crétin.

Le sourire de Jiima s'étira un peu plus tandis que la jeune fille rougissait à ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Je le sais bien ma petite Dita. Mais j'adore quand tu me le dis toi-même. La taquina-t-il.

A la révélation (qui n'en était pas vraiment une), Dita l'insulta de tous les noms tous en essayant de le frapper. Sous les rires amusés de Jiima qui la contrôlait sans efforts.

Elle finit par se calmer et se blottit contre le jeune homme dans un grognement. Jiima enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle somnole dans son cou.

_De toute façon Dita, j'aurais toujours une raison pour rester allumé, et cette raison, c'est l'amour que je te porte…_

* * *

Aaaaah fini! 


End file.
